Jessie
Jessie, 'labeled "'The Devious Queen Bee was a camper on Total Drama Sunshine as a member of the Golden Clover. She returned in Season 2 as a competitor on Total Drama Sunshine s2 as a member of the Broken Feathers. She returned as a robot, but later became a contestant for Season 3 as a member of Team Poison Beanstalk. Season 1/2 Gallery Jessie Cross.png|Jessie's first look in Season 1 Jessie2014.png|Jessie's second look in Season 2 Jessie-Zadie-TDSunshine.png|Princess Jessie chatting with Princess Zadie in Once Upon a time a four little princesses bitches Aubrey meets Jessie.png|Aubrey compliments Jessie's hair in Who Dat Newers Jessiedetectivechris (2).png|Jessie demands a reward from Chris after winning the first challenge in Criminal Case Jessie Noooooo.png|Jessie's reaction after all the bombs go off in The Dollar Courtney Jessie Josh kiss.jpg|Jessie and Josh accidentally kiss during the second challenge in Totally Cannibal Pre-historic Paparazzi and Stalkers1.png|Jessie breaks a boom mic in Paparazzi and Stalkers StylishAtack.jpg|Jessie in her outfit in Stylish Attack Jessie kicks Jarrod.jpg|Jessie fights against Jarrod in My Lovely Babyzilla Jessie with Melody.png|Jessie calls Melody Sherlock in Zero Gravity Jessie walks away from Zadie.jpg|Jessie steps on Zadie's invisible jet in Super Heroes for your bad luck Jessie Steel Thunder.png|Jessie as Steel Thunder in Super Heroes for your bad luck JessieTree..png|Jessie gets stuck in a tree in A Little piece of Sweet Nothing to see eliminated Hrtf.png|Chef about to drop Jessie into the lake in Effect Comes and goes Zadie_Vote.jpg|Zadie was supposed to vote for Jessie but votes for herself in Effect Comes and goes MM Jessie.png|Jessie gets frightened by a deer in Top of the Cloudtop Jessie spa hotel.png|Jessie hears the killer in Thriller ZadieandJessie.png|Zadie chats with Jessie in Homewrecker Nowthat1.png|Jessie asks Fiona furiously why she didn't pick her to be in the finale in Now that i earned the million dollars Olive And Jessie Hockey.png|Jessie brags Olive about her last-second goal in Overtime against Angry Axes in Snowy Olympics BlindfoldedJessie.JPG The Best Side of China 1.png Season 3 Gallery Jessie Robot 2.0.png|Jessie at the start of the season Jessie out of the machine.png|A pose of Jessie after she was released from the robot suit Jessie_Think.png|Jessie's new and current look in Season 3 RobojessieCliff3.png|Jessie accidentally gets pushed off the cliff by Fallon and Dick in Dig'em on the Dirty part 1 Stella say bye.jpg|Jessie and Stella get caught by the monster in Shake it Off Jessie reading Trinity's Diary.png|Jessie reads Trinity's diary in Talent Time DivaPoisonBeanstalk.PNG|Jessie styling her outfit with Adoriabelle, Ingrid, Stella, Mariah Bridgette and Barbara in Diva JessieLeech.png|Jessie pulls off a leech that Loretta threw in Something beyond of the real Stella and Jessie.png Trivia * She is the highest ranking member of the Golden Clover * She has been in the most episodes with 74 so far. * Jessie is one of the 5 players to compete in all 3 seasons. The others are Diego, Danton, Josh and Jarrod. ** She is the only female to do so. * Diva was Jessie's 500th episode since July 2012. * She is the only character on Total Drama Sunshine to have more than one voice actor. See Also Appearances